What If?
by Vulcan Android
Summary: The Dominion war was finally over. The alpha quadrant were safe to rebuild and mourn over their losses. Many doing so faster than others. Kira seemed to have lost one too many people close to her heart. Spending most of her time with Kasidy and Jake talking about Sisko, but no one to talk with about Odo. (Kira/Odo, and Kasidy/Sisko) (I'm bringing Odo and Sisko back.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek or its characters. (and neither should JJ- what did I say that out loud?)

Thanks for reading, I'm going to REALLY write more for the next chapter, I promise!

There they stood on the once popular and thriving promenade. Looking out that window, eyes glued to the amazing site they often saw, same each time. This time was different. That wormhole had new meaning- new significance. There have been many losses, much anguish, and much pain, but never has it been alongside such a positive outcome as an end to a war. Bajor was free to grow again, the federation safe to rebuild, and relations between the factions in the Alpha quadrant finally had their breathing room back without the clutter of the Dominion.

Despite the final outcome- peace, safety, and a stronger bond between the races in the alpha quadrant, the thought of going back to the start, or even destroying that beautiful celestial temple in the beginning, sounded like an attractive alternative. Was that a selfish thought? Most definitely, but that didn't stop them from thinking it.

The hours seemed to fly by fast in front of their eyes, like they were outside looking in from their own little time bubble. People running around like ants, it seemed they'd already lived through half the day before the first cup of Raktajino had been replicated. Jake, Kira, and Kasidy had been spending a lot of time together recently. Yeah everyone lost something or another in this war, but to them it felt like more than just a person. While others were getting better and dealing with their losses, these three couldn't heal enough to shed a smile to a passing friend. The fact of the matter is, everything seemed a little less fair for them. Of course everyone knew the risks, and nearly everyone was willing to give their life to this war, but instead, they felt like their loss was too abrupt or everything was left open with loose strings.

Captain Benjamin Sisko, the Emissary, friend, father, Starfleet officer, and lover, and then there was Odo. Their exits were unmistakably different, but that didn't help Nerys sleep any better at night. When with Cass and Jake, they most often talked about Sisko. Kasidy and jake occasionally felt the need to bring Odo into the conversations because they knew Kira was hurting more than she let on. Not many people were close to Odo, so there was no doubt that when talking about losses, Sisko was the main topic, and Odo, the less popular.

That didn't bother Nerys, really. At least she wouldn't admit that it did. She was perfectly fine with how Odo kept to himself from others most often, but it just gave her a deeper loneness. It felt, to her, that she was suffering just a bit more than everyone else. No one else felt for Odo like she did, and yes, people were sad about him leaving, but it didn't affect their everyday lives.

Kira stood in front of a console in the Command center, sipping on the oh-so popular Klingon coffee. Days now seemed to have a dull, repetitive aspect to them, not dissimilar from when the Dominion had taken control of the station and she couldn't do anything except for her job as Liaison to Bajor and a colonel to the Bajoran militia. Of course, she stopped herself from exaggerating in her mind. This wasn't as bad, at least not physically on the station. Though, that feeling never ceased, and that wasn't her fault.

"Colonel?" Asked from behind her, she didn't budge. "Colonel Kira?" Followed by a tap on the shoulder. She flung her head up from the depths of her coffee cup and turned to see a newer Starfleet officer whom she had no doubtedly forgotten the name of. "Ah, uh, yes..," she paused, taking a quick look at her pips so she could at least call her by rank rather than _you officer whom I've already forgotten the name of_, "Ensign?" "The admiral is on a secure channel wanting to speak with you. Shall I forward the call to your office?" the ensign asked politely as how one would after being assigned to one of the most exciting locations in the quadrant. "Yes, do so." She commanded not as politely as she once did. The ensign understood though. She did not endure the loss and battle that took place here, so she easily took whatever attitudes were given to her, only running on the drive of that of an ensign fresh out of the academy, being one of a handful in the top of her class.

Kira sat at her desk, though in her mind it would never be hers. The iconic baseball that sat upon the top of it never let her forget that. She proceeded to answer the hail coming in, with premonitions that this was going to be about a new commander and she wasn't too happy about that. She pressed a button on the console and there appeared the face of a Vulcan admiral. 'Oh good,' she thought, _I don't have to be extra polite, A Vulcan wouldn't care._

"Hello Admiral, what can I do for you?" Kira asked with no enthusiasm. "Hello Colonel. Now as you know, we haven't assigned a Starfleet command officer to DS9 since Captain Sisko left 6 months ago. We hear you've been doing a fine job at keeping things in check for the time being, in which we here at Starfleet command are grateful." Kira nodded and replied, "I'll pass that on to the Bajoran government." Not exactly embracing the compliment. "You may be relieved to hear that we have just assigned a Commander to take Sisko's place." Before she snapped in her head with sarcasm and hatred for this replacement of Benjamin, she also thought, _Actually, this WOULD give me a break from the heavy workload, despite how much I hate a replacement for someone no one could EVER replace. _


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Star Trek, but man, I wish.)

Kira stood at docking bay 2 waiting for the arrival of the new Starfleet Commander. The memories of Sisko's first steps came to mind. She wasn't exactly happy that day either. Before Sisko had ever stepped foot on the station, Kira had mixed feelings about Starfleet. Yeah, without their help, Cardassians would just step right back in, but the Bajorans couldn't help but feel like they were always under the hands of someone else and never their own. Hindsight, she was glad the Federation stepped in. Provinces of Bajor would have split, the provisional government would have fallen to the hands of the Circle and Cardassians would have power over Bajor again, and countless others. Who knows, maybe this new commander would be just as caring as Sisko, but even that thought didn't ease the situation.

Not only was the Colonel uncomfortable awaiting this new officer, but seeing the Bajoran security stand at the doorway. The new chief of security stood there, taking his job seriously. That was respectable and this man deserved the position, but he wasn't Odo, and she was always extra tough on the security, never giving them too much slack. Kira never felt as safe as she once used to, despite the newfound peace, she was always on her toes expecting the worse. Her past had taught her that and it never failed.

The loud clash of the docking clamps echoed in the corridor as the figure stepped into the conjunction airlock. The Cardassian door clicked and rolled to the side allowing the shorter, and what appeared, Betazoid male to step into the corridor to be greeted by Kira and a handful of security officers, both Bajoran and Starfleet. Kira visibly forced the most believable smile she possibly could. "Welcome to Deep Space Nine, Comman-" The commander interrupted with a friendly voice, "Commander Dalvon, please, call me Commander D, that's what my friends call me!" The cheery commander grabbed Kira's hand and gave a hearty shake and a polite bow, short after moving on to every person in the area.

Some of the humans in the room smiled the second he started talking. He was basically Santa Claus. Fluffy beard, the happiest voice they've ever heard, had a decent belly going on under that black and red uniform, and a smile that brought cheer to the room. Kira was almost disappointed at how great he seemed. Now she had to try extra hard to dislike him.

"Alright, now that introductions are over, I could go for some Spring wine and a Jumja stick right about now!" The cheery commander said proudly. The people around laughed and started feeling comfortable enough to talk. While exchange of food suggestions bounced around, Kira continued to lead the way to Ops and the new Commanders office. On the way there, in the middle of the Commander's battle stories and grandmother's cooking recipes, he'd throw an eye on Kira, noticing her discomfort. He was well versed in what had happened on the station. He knew exactly what Benjamin Sisko meant to these people and anticipated a difficult transition.

Once they arrived at ops, Kira held out an arm, "This is your office Commander Dalvon." She presses the panel to the right of the door and the doors slid open. "Please, Commander D!" he said insistently as he stepped into the room, walking around observing already what he had planned to hang and re-arrange. "Yes, this is wonderful, thank you Colonel! Tell me, was Benjamin Sisko as much into baseball as I've heard?" Kira looked down and back up at the baseball sitting on his desk and gave a smile. "Yes, he is." She answered, purposely saying 'is' instead of 'was.' The commander took note and noticed the sensitivity of the topic and decided it would be best to move on and try to learn a little about her. "Colonel, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight, say twenty one hundred hours?"

Kira hesitantly but respectfully accepted. After some small talk, the Commander wanted to take a nap after his busy day. Kira walked down the promenade heading to the Bajoran Temple. She felt she needed some strength and was going to meditate for a while. On the way, Jake came up to her. "Kira!" She turned to see the once very small boy, now a tall man stand smiling at her. Her face grew happier to see him. "Jake! Good afternoon, how's your current story coming? I saw you working hard on it the other day for hours." "It's coming along, but I've gotten kind of stuck. My mind has been…distracted, I guess." Kira nodded, "yeah I know the feeling." "So uh…what's the new commander like?" Jake asked with innocent curiosity.

Kira stopped to think about what to say. She wanted to be able to complain, but in all honesty, he seemed like a great guy. "He's very nice and personable." She said with little enthusiasm. Jake replied with a simple, "Ah," and looked down at the floor. Kira put her arm around Jake, having needed to tip toe a little now to do so comfortably because of his height. "It won't be the same, I know." She sighed and continued, "He… I hate to say how great he is, I really do, but," "No, I understand." Jake replied understandably. Kira removed her arm and firmly placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a stern face. "Jake, don't give up. I never will and I intend on seeing your father again, here, on this station." Jake smiled and nodded at Kira. "Now run along, get something to eat, and you work on that story. I expect to be the first person you tell when it's completed." "Yes Ma'am!" Jake answered happily. Kira started heading back to the Temple. She heard not shortly after she started walking, "And Odo."

She turned having not expected to hear that and noticed Jake standing there, still smiling at her. "What, Jake?" "And Odo. I expect to see him here as well as my father. I won't give up either." He smiled and started walking away. Kira was surprised at the fact someone thought of her enough to mention Odo, and the thought that someone besides her was hoping to one day see him again was very comforting. She continued on her way to the temple. A few Bajorans were sitting there quietly in a meditative state. She sat and tried to focus on the Prophets, but her mind couldn't help but wonder to Sisko and Odo. Fears shot through her, worrying things will never be the same. She was used to change, sure, but this was different. She was nearly sure she'd never be as happy as she once used to be.

After only 30 minutes passed, she had just about decided to give up and go back to work. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she suddenly felt a wave of cool air. She opened her eyes expecting to see people walking by or someone messing with the internal temperature. Instead she opened her eyes and saw a sofy, almost blurry view of the Celestial Temple. She looked around and saw only space surrounding her, the wormhole getting closer and closer as if she were flying into in. She reached the opening and colors and sensations rushed her, overwhelmingly. After a few seconds of the rush, she was in the Gamma quadrant. She could recognize it easily. There, she saw a small asteroid, floating alone. She had a strange urge to go there, and so her body floated harmlessly towards the asteroid. A flash appeared and she was on a surface, dark but lit by a single candle. She was alone for one second, and the next she heard the voice of Jake Sisko behind her. She turned quickly. "Jake? What are you-" "You are weak, Nerys." Kira stood confused and shocked. "Jake, what do you mean?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head. Kasidy said, "You have lost the fire." Kira looked at the vision of Kasidy and asked, "What fire? What are you trying to tell me?" The single candle flame blew out and she was in the dark. She was just about to panic but cut short by the flame appearing right in front of her, with the lit face of Commander Dalvon standing before her. "Light the flame, child," he said demandingly. Suddenly she heard Jake and Kasidy chant, "Light the flame!" Soon after, the voice of Benjamin Sisko and Odo chanted the same phrase, only once.

Their voices caused her to turn so quickly, the flame blew out one again, and once her turn came to a stop, she saw the doorway to the temple she had just entered. Her head swung around a few times and she looked down to get her bearings. No one was there and the promenade seemed quiet. She stood and stretched a little, feeling like she'd sat there for hours. She stepped out of the entrance to see a deserted promenade. She looked at a nearby computer panel and saw the time was 21:32. _Oh shit!_ She thought. She was late for the first dinner with the new commander. Granted, her personal impression on him wasn't too important to her, but her professional impression was always important, no matter who it was. She ran to the habitat ring, giving no regard for the rule of only walking on the promenade, a rule she often broke and went unpunished for.

She pressed the panel on the wall near the door and heard a faint chime. "Come in, Colonel, Please!" She heard the loud, cheery man say.


End file.
